


This, too, shall pass

by Constance_Truggle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Narrative, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Why cant i write actual stories in this fandom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Truggle/pseuds/Constance_Truggle
Summary: Tony reflects on who he is.Drabbley bit of narrative. Again.





	This, too, shall pass

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to prompt an author (any, really) and I ended up with this, instead. Hope you enjoy!

_Stark men are made of iron._

That’s what Howard always told him. But Tony doesn’t subscribe to that. Because Tony has always been _more._

He’s more than Howard. He’s smarter, stronger. Tesla knows he’s kinder than Howard, even if he doesn’t believe it. But even with all that, Tony could still be made of iron.

But Tony is more than just a Stark. Tony is warm hugs, subtle perfume, and piano music floating on a breeze. Tony is a Carbonell.

But Tony is more than just a Stark. More than a Carbonell. He is gun oil and fierce smiles. He is underestimated and thoroughly trained. He is a Carter.

But Tony is more than just a Stark. More than a Carbonell and a Carter. Tony is understanding and warmth. Cookies and love. Fearsome and loyal. Tony is a Jarvis.

But Tony is more than just a Stark. He is more than his Carbonell roots, or his Carter and Jarvis influences. He is take no prisoners and brook no disrespect. He is no nonsense, no bullshit, no funvee. He is a Rhodes.

Tony is a Stark man. But he is a Stark man made of Carbonell and Carter and Jarvis and Rhodes parts. Stark men are made of Iron, but Tony Stark is made so much more than iron. He will bend, but not break. He will weather, and not erode. He will drown, and not rust. He is iron. He is vibranium. He is adamantium. He is an alloy. 

He has weathered deception before. Stood tall in the face of betrayal. Bent to compromise, but never broke his own code. And as he lies in a HYDRA bunker, his suit naught but a deadweight around him, the reactor broken like his trust, he knows he will survive. He has faced it all before. This, too, shall pass. 

_**19 July 2017** _


End file.
